Cold
by Skelegirl
Summary: Oh whatever. She doesn't care about the robot's feelings but... wasn't this crossing the line? Brit/Jenny.


I love the crust cousins and their interations with Jenny and pretty much everything. Especially Brit Crust, i don't exactly know, she's just very interesting and I hope I do her character justice. Now it's not the bestest, but I thought 'fuck it' and wrote a short, pretty much not edited story. Ill do better ones in the future. If shes not mea enough, leave a good ol' reminder will ya

Disclaimed

* * *

><p>Brittany hates Jenny. She knows Tiffany does also. Obviously. They were birds of a highly expensive and perfumed flower, a dying breed of tyrants that ruled the halls of Tremorton High. The two girls knew everything about each other, not bothering to tell anyone else their secrets, because who else was worthy?<p>

Except one had Brittany not so sure about sharing.

"I cannot stand in these filthy conditions and share water with these pimpled hormonal classmen!" Brit seethed to the gym teacher, who was more interested in her stinking meatloaf sandwich and the latest issue of _Cat Fancy_.

Due to stench in the classes after physical education, the principal had ordered (with the collar of his plaid dress shirt covering his nose) that all boys and girls were now forced to shower after the activities. Of course, not that anyone truly did any hardcore exercising. It was mostly jocks and Pteresa, who looked like a little powdery cake that was flicked with water when she went to Biology.

Even Jenny was included, to make sure she wasn't 'left out', despite the fact the moment she touched water she rusted up like that necklace Tiff lost in the ocean over the summer when they went on that cruise a few years ago (and found a few weeks back. Due to a desperate captain and some money that went into his gnarled hand).

So, the poor robotic Frankenstein was to sit in the locker room, adjacent to the showers, and wait for the five minutes of humid air and squealing girls to end.

Brit couldn't help but wonder if Jenny even _knew _what the lumps on their chest were or the apex between their thighs that was sometimes bloodstained.

The popular girl opened the dingy locker, displaying all the wealthy clothes and jewelry haughtily as the other girls looked on with envy. Her hair already placed in it's usual sleek and oiled bob( she didn't let the water touch it, actually), her manicured nails already pulled on her expensive undergarments. Normally she didn't like dressing in front of the lesser, but when she did it, it felt like charity for the girls to see all of her riches.

Not like Brit could trust them with Jenny; because when that hunk of recycled microwaves would suck up the attention like a vacuum.

Pulling on her silk black turtleneck, Brit indeed noticed something. More unusual, as Jenny was the oddest of oddities. Her blue pigtails were cocked nervously, her body in the farthest corner away from the steam and the showers. This was a new enemy for her, seeing the vulnerability of girls that were her mental age, and the hot water and seemed to flood the floors.

But her optics were glancing around at the lumps on the girl's chests and sometimes the blood in between their thighs.

"O-Oh Sarah! Are you alright?" Jenny asked a small girl with bleached hair. The robot rushed over, out of her stomach protruding a medical kit. She was always overly kind and naive, continuing to save the students and teachers of the school despite what they did to her on a daily basis.

"No, Jenny it's my time of the month, oh my gawd." The girl (Brit never bothered to learn their names, really) Sarah rolled her eyes and picked at her infected ear piercing; before groaning and padded to the bathroom stalls.

A blue locker closed abruptly. Brit laughed loudly and haughtily, pulling on her satin gloves before speaking. Her lips curled into a smile around her bucktooth. "See something that you like (and don't have), Jenny?"

The blue robot spun around, her pigtails arched up angrily. It was assumed that those blue metal plates sticking out of her metallic skull served as eyebrows. The floor shook slightly with each step she took, and several girls walked out, not in the mood to deal with one of Jenny's naivety crisis'.

"What would I like about blood?!" Jenny answered defensively, her large white hands curled into fists. "I'd never let anything cause blood while _I'm_ watching!"

Brit walked closer, high heeled boots tapping the floor as she neared Jenny. She slung her bag over her shoulder and posed. "That's all natural darling, it's what teenage girls have to bear with... All natural. But not like you would have a clue what even natural means."

The crowd of girls giggled.

The robot was a smart girl, and quickly she realized what Brit (hadn't actually) meant. Jenny all of sudden seemed more ashamed then before, and quickly the popular girl realized her mistake. "Y-You mean I'm, not a natural girl?"

Quickly the robot's saddened mood changed to confused, as if Brit didn't realize. As if she didn't even notice the difference between her and the other girls. Of course there were differences, obviously, but there was one thing that she shared completely with every other person claiming to be a girl on the planet.

The popular girl nearly smacked herself. She did do something uncouth! Normally the words that came out of her mouth were always correct, impeccable but this issue? Sensitive. A no go- zone. This had to be corrected.

She walked past, however her gloved finger trailed along the robot girl's chest gently. Brit lowered her voice as she walked past, trying to be sincere without meaning it, trying to cover up insult when really she felt sorry for what happened. Eyes flickering along her metal frame. "Jenny, dear, you are a girl, even without the breasts and the bleeding. If your wad of wires in your skull knows, then you know. Don't ever change your heavy chassis, alright? It's good for entertainment. Your annoyance is enough as it is."

The remaining girls in the locker room laughed and cleared out as the bell rang, all clustering around the door while the popular few waited outside the door in their _waiting-not-waiting _stance. The British crust knew that Tiff was going to fry her for being late to math, as they were partnering up today and

Jenny smiled a toothless smile, however. She leaned over Brit, which should have been seen as intimidating but Brit knew there was nothing Jenny was more scared of then taking a human life. "You really see me as a complete girl!"

Brit nodded, rolling her eyes while pursing her lips. "You may be the metallic, recycled microwave dirt beneath my feet Jennifer, but never have I once judged you for not having one of these."

A gloved hand took the Jenny's hand by the wrist and pressed it to the small raised flesh on her flat chest, pressing into the buttons of her magenta coat. Just as quickly as the soft contact was made the popular girl composed herself and dropped the hand. "Now, I don't want you touching me again, got it? This coat is as soiled as it is, being around all these commoners."

The limb clanged against a sixty-pound thigh. "But Brit you-"

"Excuse me? Was this topic open for discussion? I'm afraid not, now if you excuse me, I have much more important things to do, Jennifer. You made my coat filthy with your tampering." Without even so a glance at her, her nose titled towards the stained ceiling and her hands on her hips.

Along the wall of the exit, ran the line of sinks. It was improperly placed, as one student in each class would ram their hip into the rusted metal pipes. Turning the faucet on, she slapped a broken pipe held together with tape, causing it to spurt out large amounts of water that sizzled upon contact with Jenny's metallic leg joints.

The robot gasped and jumped away, rust spots ruining the shiny surface. Her knee joins froze in awkward positions, groaning in protest to Jenny's quick up angrily, she realized that Brit had left quickly and hurriedly, the door just closing emitting a soft thump.

* * *

><p>Maybe they'll be edits, its just been sittin on my computer so i'll just leave it up here.<p> 


End file.
